


Mind Your Language

by nicrt



Series: The Five AUs that No One Asked For [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 5au Series, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/nicrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Kenobi of Stewjon meets the infamous Nonfather of Tatooine when he's stranded there after his ship was shot down. Each of their own survival depended on the other, and so began a strenuous new relationship over how to diplomatically-and-not-violently deal with things in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the Star Wars franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Star Wars franchise (e.g. Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi).

The Nonfather, as Obi Wan had come to discover, was just a boy.

Granted a very tall boy, well on his way to adulthood, already at age nineteen it seems...but still, a boy.

"If you call me boy again..." The blonde muttered a colourful description of what he might do.

He pulled his long curls up into a ponytail, the small tie that hung around his wrist now holding it up. Then the boy went to clear (more like displace) the random metal parts that was strewn about the place. A small hut, barely big enough for two of them, ways off from any major settlement that Obi Wan could see. A picture hung off from a nail in the wall; hand drawn, had used graphite with finesse, of a little boy wrapped up in a woman's arms.

Sweat gathered at Obi Wan's brow and hairline. The heat of the two suns was suffocating, reminding Obi Wan of that one planet with humidity oppressing about him. He remembers instead of Stewjon's cool air, the biting winds of winter and the cold shadow in spring; he preferred autumn's climate, and the colours she brought out of the scenery. Momentarily envious of the hair tie the boy had, Obi Wan wondered if this was why his mother told him to cut his hair from the (fabulous, not disastrous, thank you) mullet it was.

"Then what do I call you? Blonde one? Little one?" Obi Wan was quite annoyed with what had transpired already; ship crashed, crew gone and no way to contact Republic help. He did not need an angsting teen to be added onto his plate.

"Nonfather." The lanky and too thin boy answered, finally making enough space for two people to sit. "I'd offer something but we're not exactly in the most hospitable place on the planet."

"Quite so." Obi Wan replied wryly, as he took a spot on the hot floor. "Nonfather?"

"The locals call me that." Nonfather (really why call him such a mouthful?) replied simply. He sat down somewhere in front of Obi Wan, taking a droid's head down with him. Tool in one hand, he began fiddling with the head, wiring popping out from the and sparks flying. "What do I call you?"

Obi Wan thought for a moment. "Ben. Though it's my alias." He doesn't know why he mentioned that it's not his real name; maybe it's to match with Nonfather's own lack of name.

At that, Nonfather looked up. "Why'd you need an alias?"

Obi Wan shrugged. "You saw me come out of that escape pod; and I have no doubt you saw the explosions in the sky. That's why you were out there in the desert, looking for parts."

"Yeah, I was. Instead, I found some old man wandering around in the most dangerous parts of the Outer Rim." Then curiosity took over his features, replacing the irritation he had on his face before. He looked up and down, glancing over the little details found on Obi Wan. "You royalty or something?"

Oh his cousin would love to hear about that theory. "Or something."

Nonfather grimaced at that. "Well okay yeah, or something. And I'm guessing because of who you are, that's why you're stranded on this pile of sand?"

"For the most part." He hoped the people who had escorted him were alright. "But yes I'm stranded here. Do you know any ways to get back to Republic space?"

The chortling coming from the younger man was worrying. "Sorry...the only way off here is if you hitched rides with the scum of the Outer Rim. And with your 'something' status, I don't think you'd be willing to even try."

Obi Wan sighed. "So uncivilised…" he breathed out. "I supposed that will have to do then."

Nonfather paused his work; the droid's eye was hanging out from it's socket. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Does it look like I have a choice? As it is…" Obi Wan could see his mother panicking over her missing son, his father demanding her brother for a search party at once. "I have somewhere to be, urgently."

Nonfather bit his lip, tooth grasping at the soft flesh. "I…" he stopped; Obi Wan waited. "I'm building something."

"Something?"

"A ship." He put the head of the droid down gently. "It's not here, I've stowed it away some place else. Don't want anything catching wind of it. It's still in the works...a lot of work. But!" He frantically explained, as if Obi Wan might say something against this. "I can make it work. I could make it fly."

Obi Wan didn't see where this was going. "Will and can are two very different things."

"I _will_ make it fly." Nonfather had this determined gleam in his eyes. "I _will_ get you off planet…"

"And?"

"And what?"

"You're here helping an old man as you put it, when you could have just left me in that wasteland of sand just fine. You've given me shelter and now you're giving me a chance to escape from this place. What do _you_ _want_ , in return?"

The teen was stunned, looked like a gaping fish even. He glanced down then, at his hands; they were shaking. Obi Wan could see the coil of excitement and tension in the boy's frame; could practically feel the plan of a lifetime coming into form.

_He's been planning to leave all this time, but never could,_ Obi Wan concluded.

The silence in the hut was disturbed only by the winds and howls of nature outside.

"You have it too." Nonfather then replied, quietly and mysteriously .

It didn't take Obi Wan long to figure out what he meant. "You saw more than just an old man crashing did you?"

The boy inhaled a ragged breath. "Those Tusken Raiders found you...and you fought them back. With...with…" He made pushing motions, palms waving in midair.

"I believe the Jedi call it the Force."

Nonfather held onto that word like a lifeline. "The Force…" he echoed wistfully.

"What is it that you want, Nonfather?" The word really was a mouthful on Obi Wan's tongue.

He blinked at being addressed like that. "I...want to learn how to use it...to fight." But his glance at the picture on the wall told Obi Wan what he was after really.

"To be honest, I don't exactly know how it works. I'm no Jedi, and certainly no expert in this mysticism."

"But you know how to _make_ it work right? How to use it?" Nonfather lurched out of his seating position, closing in on Obi Wan; he could taste the desperation in the air. "You could teach me, right?"

Obi Wan pursed his lips. On the one hand, he didn't know anything about teaching, and teaching about the Force was a whole other monster. On the other hand, he was offered a way back home by a complete stranger, who was too young and too honest in Obi Wan's opinion. On the third hand…

"Fine; I will share with you what I know."

More than just a deal was struck between Ben and the Nonfather that evening.

The beginnings of the strangest friendship the Galaxy has ever seen was formed too.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the Star Wars franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Star Wars franchise (e.g. Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi).

**A/N:** I AM BACK! And with a whooping 1K + 1K story! Because I made two chapters of this MYL au! Woo! I'm sorry I've been off the grid about this, my readers. I had an FYP to attend to, and my grades for school and graduation were on the line so a focus on reality was a must. But now I'm back! For a little, anyways. Exams are coming up and then I'll be off again. On other news, hmm, I see a lot of you are more interested in knowing about Darth Serpentus rather than Lady Kenobi huehue~ I do have a chapter or two for Unorthodox in the works, one that includes much bickering between Anakin and Serpentus while the other...well, we see a more darker side to Obi Wan than one he often lets on. But I digress.

For now, I hope you enjoy Senator Kenobi, and his adventures with the Nonfather. Happy reading!

* * *

  **Mind Your Language ** **: Part II**

The Force, from what Obi Wan knew, was a sort of mystical power that helped the Jedi do spectacular physical and mental feats.

Obi Wan had been a babe when a Jedi had came across him he was told. That was during the Sacking of the Ford, nearing the end of Rising Six Nations war. The Keep had been his father-family's home for generations they had told him, a stronghold of legacy and power. When that burned down and his mother was forced to flee to her family-nation, it was under the protection of one Jedi named Dooku he was told.

Dooku had told her of his connection to the Force; he must have told her how weak he was in it as well, given the fact that he hadn't been handed over to the Jedi Order there and then. After that he'd been living with his cousins and mother, learning about their political and warring campaign for independence from the total monarchy they had been under for years before.

Over time, Obi Wan had a handle on his Force powers, learning about how to use them through accidents really. With no proper teacher, he had to experience it for himself. Like that one time when he persuaded his nanny to let him go off and play instead of sitting through his lessons. Or that one time when he had a bad scratch on his forehead and he was in pain that he was wishing it went away so hard, it healed within minutes.

He'd been fixated on studying it since, testing his limits and for years Obi Wan self-studied on his skills. What he could learn from books he would; the thesis and research by professors and historians on Force-users and their cultures he would absorb diligently, more so than his actual studies under the scholars and warriors of Clan Kenobi.

It wasn't until another Jedi, a Qui Gon Jinn had arrived to help broker the treaty between the Nations did he find ways to better at his studies. He was thirteen then, full of unrouted emotions and power and so Qui Gon had a simple task for him: to release his emotions into the Force. Obi Wan, had practiced in this meditation Qui Gon was teaching him all throughout the time he spent on Stewjon. It had been a wonderful experience under his tutelage; his father disapproved and was often quick to reprimand his younger self for chasing after mystics like the Jedi.

The time came for Qui Gon to leave and he had passed on whatever he could about the spiritual side of the Force. Not everything that would have made Obi Wan a Jedi, but enough that he wouldn't Fall, as the Jedi had called it. He had called Obi Wan a great student and was rueful when he mentioned that he 'could have been a great Jedi too'.

He had been a great student. He wasn't too sure if he could be a great teacher though.

At first, Obi Wan tried to teach Nonfather through history and stories. That bored the young man, who was more eager to learn how to hit things with the Force it seems.

"You lifted and swiped away all those Raiders in a single motion!" Nonfather exclaimed, making loud gestures as he did. "I've only known how to push and pull things, and also how to jump and run really fast with it."

"There's more to the Force than just the physical aspects," Obi Wan argued.

Nonfather snorted, "Yeah, but what good is that when you can't use it to survive."

"There's more than one way to get things done, aside from just...man-handling people." Nonfather's eyebrows twitched into curiosity at that statement. "I...may have managed to ahh, persuade people to do things with the Force."

Nonfather's eyes widened at that. "Wizard…"

"Took me years to figure that one out...all I could do at that time was...listen to their thoughts. And no, we shouldn't do that; it's disrespectful to their privacy and only the weak-minded are prone to persuasions like that. I would know; I've tried it on a few and not everyone fell under my persuasion."

"Who'd you fail to persuade then?"

He was silent for a moment. "My father. He's a stoic and hard man; stubborn to a fault."

Nonfather hummed, leaning back on the wall; it was  _cold_  that night, the hot air now frigid when the stars and moon were out. "I never...well it's in the name. And my mom…" he hesitated.

"The one in the portrait?" Obi Wan started, gesturing at it.

Nonfather nodded. "She's so special...y'know? When I was a kid she'd always make the best meals out of whatever we had, which was pretty much scrap but it was good. 'cause she made it y'know? And she'd sing me lullabies whenever I couldn't sleep; held me when I had nightmares...thought me everything I needed to know when it came to junk and spare parts too."

"She sounds wonderful."

Nonfather smiled. "She is."

"When do we get her?"

That made Nonfather pause. "How- were you reading my mind?!"

"On the contrary; it's like I mentioned before. You wanted something, but that something is not teaching you how to use the Force. Not entirely. You want to learn it, to help your mother."

He could feel the revulsion coming off in waves from Nonfather. "No wonder you said it was disrespectful; you're too observant for your own good Ben."

Obi Wan smirked at that. "I've been told, yes. My cousin happens to hate it whenever I beat her at board games. You'd like her; she's pretty good at mechanics too."

"Really?" Nonfather said, a little interested and a little wary.

"Really. Now then...before we go on this rescue mission you want to pull off…" Obi Wan leaned in to stare at Nonfather, right in the eyes. "I need to know everything you're going to have me dive into first."

Because Obi Wan had a very bad feeling about this.

 


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the Star Wars franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Star Wars franchise (e.g. Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi).

**A/N:** I AM BACK! And with a whooping 1K + 1K story! Because I made two chapters of this MYL au! Head back to MYL Part II for it!

I'm sorry I've been off the grid about this, my readers. I had an FYP to attend to, and my grades for school and graduation were on the line so a focus on reality was a must. But now I'm back! For a little, anyways. Exams are coming up and then I'll be off again. On other news, hmm, I see a lot of you are more interested in knowing about Darth Serpentus rather than Lady Kenobi huehue~ I do have a chapter or two for Unorthodox in the works, one that includes much bickering between Anakin and Serpentus while the other...well, we see a more darker side to Obi Wan than one he often lets on. But I digress.

For now, I hope you enjoy Senator Kenobi, and his adventures with the Nonfather. Happy reading!

* * *

**Mind Your Language : Part III**

Mos Eisley was a wretched hive of scum and villainy, in Obi Wan's opinion. Every where he looked involved some shady dealing, another corner turned showed a person threatening another, and the whole place just screamed with some form of disgust and distrust or another. It reminded him all too well of the Senate Building on Coruscant, really.

He wasn't too sure why Nonfather brought him out here, only that the younger man had said 'that they needed supplies'. As it was, Obi Wan knew that they weren't going off planet any day soon. Supplies then meant that wherever they were going, it was to settle whatever Nonfather wasn't keen on sharing. Yet.

He climbed out of the landspeeder once the younger man slowed it to a stop, parked outside some shops. Obi Wan muttered under his breath, about how speed and sand was never a good combination to be put together again and gave his best glare at the Nonfather for it.

The boy sent him a cheeky smile in response. "C'mon," he said, beginning to head towards one of the domed buildings of the spaceport. "Let's get those supplies. And pull your hood up; we don't want you to get spotted."

Supplies was a collection of spare parts, weaponry and consumables it seemed. They went about looking through various but not random places for these things; most of them which had their owners quivering in fear and letting Nonfather take what he wanted.

Obi Wan frowned as they entered the next store, about to see the same scare tactics that Nonfather used to bully the things he wanted off of them. When he at first protested to the young man about this method, he had given him a grim look.

"I told you, the locals call me Nonfather around here. They don't give nicknames to people without a reputation y'know."

Reputation indeed; from the little Obi Wan had picked up on from scattered whisperings of people they stalked past, Nonfather here was a competitor of some sort. The gossips he caught onto often included the words 'wins', 'races', 'fights' and the like. Obi Wan took a quick glance at Nonfather's built. A towering man with a combination of bulk and lean, and the Dark expression he wore every minute; it was a given that he would be an intimidating foe to anyone crossing him.

Father would have favourite him, Obi Wan thought wryly.

After their rounds and leaving their wares in the safety of the landspeeder (no one dared to steal from the Nonfather it seemed), the last stop they came up to was a cantina. Obi Wan looked to Nonfather as they entered the vibrant place, wondering what exactly were they looking for in here.

"I needed to get confirmation on something." Nonfather explained.

Ah, so it was information the boy sought. Obi Wan pulled the hood lower on his face, while wrapping the clothing a little closer to his form. His arms snaked into the large sleeves, each hand resting on a forearm. They walked further into the cantina, towards where the bartender was at. Nonfather quickly deposited himself into a chair, ordering something in a tongue Obi Wan could not recognise.

"Want anything?" Nonfather gestured to Obi Wan.

"I don't suppose you have anything stronger than gin do you?" Obi Wan spoke to the Toydarian serving them. It answered him in broken Basic, but Obi Wan understood the idea of the concoction. As he sat down next to Nonfather, Obi Wan said, "Seems your reputation included being quite the winner."

Nonfather glanced at him and Obi Wan felt something akin to shock flare around him. "You know I'm getting seriously annoyed by your ability to know more about me from just being…"

"Observant?" He offered.

"And it's not a good trait around here Ben. But for now-" Nonfather stared incredulously at the odd glowing green mix being passed to Obi Wan. "It's frothing. How can a drink froth like that?"

"Better than yours I believe. It looks dreadfully bland." Obi Wan took a swig and the mixture went straight to his head. "Oh wow. That is strong."

"Don't let that blur your keen senses old man. I actually do need your...skills for this bit of the day."

Pfft, please. Obi Wan's only been downed by a drink once in his life, and that was because he was drinking three glasses of Stewjonan brandy. "Alright, what am I supposed to look out for then."

Nonfather brought their conversations into a hushed tone. "There was word on pirate attacks recently, out in the Outer Rim. And...well, there'll be a- a shipment of- ahem, slaves coming in. And then going out."

"And?"

"I need you to find out who's a part of the crew headed out. And then-"

Obi Wan sensed the intruder before he had touched Nonfather at ther shoulder. It was a large Trandoshan, accompanied by a few other species, who had came up to them; well, cornered them really. They surrounded the two, blocking off any conventional escape attempts. The Toydarian bartender took a glance, muttered something foul he thought, but left them to whatever the Hell was going on.

"Nonfather…" The Trandoshan hissed out his words smoothly, menacingly. "I see you've made a new friend."

"Vassn." Nonfather greeted coldly, shrugging the hand off his shoulder. "I don't recall asking you to join me for a drink."

The reptilian chuckled at his response. "No, I'm not here for a drink. I just want to know who your new friend here is."

Not good. Obi Wan quirked an eyebrow at Nonfather, tilting his head lower and away, to avoid the looks the group was giving him.

"This is Ben. He's new around here; met him at one of the hangers and I just invited him for a drink."

"Hmmm...awfully familiar this Ben of yours Nonfather." Vassn said, smirking. "Looks an awful lot like this Senator us Bounty Hunters are looking for actually."

Nonfather stiffened, eyes shifting straight to look at Obi Wan. Oh dear…

"Y'know Nonfather...they're fetching a pretty sum for this Senator's head actually. The credits are worth...oh say...a certain slave's release?" Vassn baited...and lied.

One thing Obi Wan knew about the Force, it could help you discern lies. Obi Wan, desperate for Nonfather to see that, sent waves of his duress at the boy. _Lies, lies, lies,_ he shouted. Nonfather winced at that, probably through the sheer force of his emotions.

_Please,_ Obi Wan pleaded and images of his mother and father came to his mind. There was a time when he had been captured once, kidnapped by a group of absolute monarchy Loyalists; they had tortured his family with holovids of him, hurt but alive. He saw his weeping mother, his stone-faced father, cousins, brother, sisters, relatives all mourning his disappearance. The worry and anxiety of his family had shocked Obi Wan; he was just another boy in a long line of individuals. He had thought that no one would ever miss him.

The images...had somehow gotten through to Nonfather though. His eyes widened, and he looked at Obi Wan with pained surprise. _Please...I will help you save your family...if you help me save mine from this pain again…_

"You know what Vassn?" Nonfather spoke then, standing to his full height. He turned to look _down_ on the Trandoshan. "Kriff off."

All Hell broke loose then, and Obi Wan has never been happier for having brought his Highmore along.


End file.
